poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Legendary Power Ranger from within (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Legendary Power Ranger from within. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! John Silver: (voice over) A Legendary Power Ranger from within! The episode begins at the Pirate Tavern, Ford and Stanley Pines received a call. Ford Pines: We're getting a huge call from someone from the 21st Century. Stanley Pines: But who? Just then, Gosei was appearing at the monitor. Gosei: Ford and Stanley Pines! Ford Pines: It's Gosei! Stanley Pines: What's all the ruckus? Gosei: It's Captain Whisker, he's planning to invade our century. We'll need your help! John Silver: That ain't good. Stanley Pines: We have got to do something about this! Ford Pines: (on the loudspeaker) Attention, Rangers! Report to the portal chamber! At last, Captain Emmett and his crew were gathered together. Soon, they were all preparing to make their way to the 21st Century. Captain Emmett: Well, we're back to the 21st Century. Marine the Raccoon: We're ready for departure, Captain. John Silver: Alright, we move now! At last, they step into the portal to go after Captain Whisker. With the Pirate Force Rangers arriving at Harwood County, they were amazed at the place. Captain Emmett: Wow. Ford Pines: We're back at Harwood County, let's meet back at the Mega Rangers' Base. Just then, Troy and the Mega Rangers came just in time to see them. Troy Burrows: Hey, Emmett! Good to see you and your crew again! Captain Emmett: Ahoy there, Troy. Robo Knight: Greetings, Pirate Force Rangers. Orion: Thank you guys for coming in short notice, Ransik is gathering a meeting at our base. Marine the Raccoon: Sounds like trouble. Ryo Vinsmoke: Captain Emmett: Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5